gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
De
Origin Dawn Born in 1983 Manchester Dawn always had aspirations about seeing the world and getting rich but unfortunately due to bad luck and circumstances she'd end up with a weak education and even weaker upbringing, by 10 she had lost her mum and dad to a vicious bout of cancer and just disappearing respectively and would be brought up by her Aunt and Uncle in law who would frequently act like Dawn wasn't there; only feeding her and giving her a goldfish to keep her quiet, this led to her being quite jaded during her teenage years and becoming something of a small time criminal getting arrested for vandalism theft and attempting to sell drugs, after earning a 3 year sentence she decided to turn herself around from her criminal lifestyle by 29 she'd start a career in Pet Retail but now she's grown bored of the same routine and awaits something to turn her life into something exciting De Born in the early-mid Time War era, Dawnmduntyjceybans (Dawn for the purposes of not typing that out again) was the daughter of Time Lords Ashimduntyjceybans and Olivancolosat. She’d very early on her life, begin her time at the Time Lord Acadamy. Working well into the nights and days of Galifrey, becoming a top student by most standards. Then one night, during the mid Time War era, her parents were caught trying to steal a type 90 TARDIS to escape their duties as soldiers for this they were vaporized. But that wasn’t enough for the Time Lords, fearing rebellion from their child, they exiled Dawn to 1993 Manchester England. In the process, they used a chameleon arch on her by force wiping her mind and status as a Time Lord away from her making her a simple human girl. She'd be raised by people who were supposedly her uncle and aunt and went on to have a fairly standard human life for a poor malunion girl. Until one day after leaving her place of employment for the night she found a very odd sight a child within a silver capsule drawn in by both the kid’s oddities and some odd urges shed see the TARDIS which her human self couldn’t quite comprehend. After a short trip to the future, which left her feeling hopeless, she asked to go Gallifrey-- the worst mistake she could make. Upon arriving, the TARDIS crew was overwhelmed by The Chancellery Guard on Gallifrey. De was recognized as an exile and shot on sight by Castellan Rhylus. She regenerated. Abilities Dawn * Animal handling and taming * Hand to hand combat De De still remembers the things she picked up from her human life, she has an incredible talent with taming and communicating with animals she also remembers all those fistfights she used to get into, she doesn’t want to use them but...the universe has other plans Weaknesses Dawn * Untrusting * Quite stupid De As with being just a young Time Lady she has this longing for knowledge, especially after spending so long with this stuffy and quite small human brain she wants to focus at absorbing a lot of information...sometimes at the detriment of her current goal or completely ignoring just how much danger she's in, she also as apart of her more trusting nature she has a tendency to trust that normal squishy brained humans will 100% understand what shes saying at all times...no matter how fast she says it or what she’s even saying Paraphernelia Standard Issue Gallifreyan Staister riffle. Sonic screwdriver. Category:Time Lords Category:Humans